


Parker, If you tell anyone, I will kill you

by otp_shipping



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, cant really add any other tags because spoilers, hopefully funny if not i failed, my first spideynova, probably more characters to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_shipping/pseuds/otp_shipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wh-how did this happen?” Peter stared skeptically.<br/>“I don’t know, I just… sort of… woke up like this.” the room stayed silent for a few minutes.<br/>“Interesting.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on another spideynova, but i got writers block and this sort of popped into my head. I hope you enjoy, and i will try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible. (Hopefully faster than my last multi-chapter fic)

Peter was surveying the cafeteria for his friends when a girl walked up to him with a nervous look on her face. He looked down at her, waiting for her to say something. She was quite a bit shorter that Peter and had long black curly hair, tan skin, bright blue eyes that were looking anywhere but his face, she was thin and beautiful. She was rocking back and forth on her heals with her hands behind her back and she was biting her lip. She looked as if she really did not want to be doing this.

“Um…..” she stuttered, still looking anywhere but at Peter.

“Yes…?” Peter crossed his arms and smiled at the girl, waiting for her to speak. He was pretty sure her friends had dared her to ask him out or something crazy like that. But on second thought, Peter had never seen this girl before… whatever, it’s a big school.

“Well……” she sighed and glanced up at Peter, then looked back down at the floor. “Oh god, I don’t want to do this.” She whined, still biting her lip.

Wow, she’s really cute. Peter thought to himself. “Well, you can say you did and then just not.” Peter suggested still thinking it was a prank of some sort.

“What?” the girl froze and looked him directly in the eye, completely confused as to what he was talking about.

“Your friends dared you to ask me out right?”

The girl blushed a deep crimson red and looked at the floor, once again avoiding eye contact. “What?! No….. I came over here to…..” she sighed like she had been defeated and whispered “ask you for help.”

Peter snorted. “All that because you need my help?” he smiled, “So what do you need help with, math, science…….” He trailed off at look on her face. “What?”

She grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled Peter out of the cafeteria and toward the detention hall, shoving him into the room and locking the door behind them.

“Wow there, I don’t even know your name.” Peter joked.

 She furiously stalked toward him, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and growled “Just so you know, I only came to you for help because you are a science nerd. Not that I’m bad at science, I’m just better at it when it comes to space.”

“Ouch. You’re the one that needs my help.” Peter snapped, now very annoyed at this girl that he still doesn’t know the name of.

“I know, I know. The truth is, I didn’t know who else I could go to.” She sighed and let go of Peter’s shirt, turning away from him. Peter smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. She hid her face in the palms of her hands and began to sob. “I don’t want to stay like this forever, Parker.” She sobbed as Peter spun her back around and hugged her close to his chest, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“Well, how about we start with you name, hmm?” Peter said trying to get the girl to calm down.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

Peter looked confused for a moment before he spoke up. “Try me.” He smirked.

She sighed, glancing over her shoulder, “Sam.” She said before walking over to a desk with a backpack sitting on top of it.

Peter scratched his head, that’s a common name, he thought. “Okay….” He deadpanned at her before she pulled something out of the backpack and faced Peter, holding the object on in her left hand.

“That’s that’s that’s… ummmm.” Peter stared at her, his mind unable to proses words. That’s _Nova_ ’s helmet, **she was holding _Nova’s helmet._** “What is that?” he stepped backward and nearly fell when he tried to steady himself on a desk.

Sam glared at him and took a step forward, “If you dare tell anyone about this, I swear to Thor, Parker I will kill you.” She pointed the helmet at him for emphasis.

“Wait….. you’re Sam..? as in _SAM?!_ ” Peter nearly shouted, a look of disbelief apparent on his face.

“SHHHHHH!” she snapped.  
“YOU’RE NOVA?” he whispered.

“Yes, okay? I’m Nova. That’s why I need your help.”

“Wh-how did this happen?” Peter stared at her skeptically.

“I don’t know, I just… sort of… woke up like this.” She replied, the room stayed silent for a few minutes.

“Interesting.”

“INTERESTING?!” she walked over to where Peter was standing, “Peter I have _BOOBS!”_ she grabbed at her chest, squishing said body parts for emphasis.

Peter turned a deep red and slightly leaned away, “Y-yes I see that.”

“It’s not normal.” Sam said before letting them go.

“We’ll fix this, Sam. I promise.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did not expect to actually finish this chapter that fast... lol it's almost 1:30am so i hope its good. Let me know of any mistakes i made and i will try to fix them asap

“Well, I guess you’re going to need a place to stay, huh?” Peter eyed Sam as she paced to room.

No response from the other.

“Sam? Did you hear me?”

“What? Oh, were you talking to me?” she stopped and turned to Peter, he glared at her.

“I said, ‘you’re going to need a place to stay’.” Peter huffed, slightly annoyed at the whole situation. It was really awkward to find out that one of your male friends gets turned into a girl… a very attractive girl. Peter shook his head at the thought. “You can’t exactly stay on the tricarrier; no one will believe that you are Nova. Hell, I hardly believe it myself.”

Sam thought for a moment before speaking, “Can… can I stay at your place…?” she nearly whispered.

Peter looked at Sam, who was yet again looking anywhere but at him and… was she… blushing? “Of course you can.” Peter spoke before really processing what he was saying. “You can sleep in my room.” Her eyes widened and she turned a deeper shade of red. “I’ll sleep in the l-living room.” Peter clarified. _Why was this so awkward, it was just Sam, right?_ Peter tried picturing the way the conversation would be normally, though he blushed at the thought of sharing a room with normal Sam.

“You don’t have to treat me differently just because I am a girl you know, I’m still Sam Alexander.” She huffed, bringing Peter out of his thoughts. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Samantha.”

“What?.... No no no no no. You are not calling me _Samantha._ ” Sam sneered at the name.

“Oh come on, _Samantha._ It sounds _pretty.”_ Peter teased, laughing at Sam’s look of disapproval.

“No, _anything_ but Samantha.”

Peter snorted, “Why not? It’s a nice name.”

“It sounds like a stripper name.” she stated plainly.

“Sam, that’s rude. There are plenty of nice girls with that name.”

Sam huffed. “Yeah? Well I’m not one of them.”

Peter laughed again and slowly walked toward her, an evil grin on his face. “Samantha… Samantha…. **_Samantha_**.”

She began to giggle has he walked closer to her, chanting the name. They both froze at the sound of the door being unlocked. Sam panicked and hid behind Peter. He sighed, “It’s just Ava.”

“Have you seen Sam anywhere…….” Ava trailed off as soon as _Samantha_ stepped out from behind Peter, slightly blushing. “Did I interrupt something…?”

“What? Noooooo.” Peter’s eyes widened and his cheeked turned pink, did she really think that he and _Sam_ were doing something….. Weird?

“Well, you _did_ have the door locked….” Ava smirked. Sam turned beat red and quickly walk out of the room, eyes careful not to make contact with Peter or Ava. Peter pinched the bridge of his nose, ‘Great, he’s going to be pissed about that later’ he thought.

“Soooooo, who’s your _~girlfriend~?”_ Ava elbowed Peter in the side, earning a weird/unrecognizable expression.

“She’s… not my girlfriend.” Peter stared at the door way, where Sam had walked out of, “It’s complicated.”

Ava placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “I’m sure you two will figure things out one way or the other.”

Peter opened his mouth to say something and then quickly shut it again, like he was pondering what he was going to say. “No, I have not seen Sam.”

Ava sighed, “Well if you see that bastard, let me know. He’s been skipping class and I have his homework.” Peter gulped; Fury wasn’t going to be very happy about this.

                The rest of the day went by with no sign of Sam and Peter was starting to get worried. Wait, sense when was he so protective over _Sam_ of all people? Girl or not, Sam is fine on his own… though he did somehow get himself turned into a girl so… yeah maybe he should be worried.

By fifth period, all Peter could think about was Sam; he was starting to get really freaked out when his phone buzzed in pocket, he glanced down at it to see a text message from Sam that read “Hey, Web-head, I’m at Aunt May’s. Told her I was a friend visiting from out of state and that I needed a place to stay for a few days. When u get home, lets talk about the issue. –Samantha P.s. Still hate the name”

‘So she did go with the name.’ Peter smiled to himself relieved that she hadn’t gotten into any more trouble. As Peter walked through the door, he was hit with the smell of something absolutely magnificent wafting from the kitchen. “Hey Peter, your friend Samantha is upstairs in you room. Dinner will be ready in a few hours.” Aunt May called from the kitchen, she seemed to be happy about something. Peter shrugged and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

Peter peaked through the door to see Sam sitting on his bed playing a hand-held video game. ‘Typical Sam.” Peter though. He walked through the door and sat down on the bed next to her. She didn’t notice. Peter cleared his through. Still nothing.

“Ah-hem.” Sam still didn’t notice.

“SAM!” this time she squeaked and fell of the bed. Peter laughed, he had no idea she was capable of making a sound like that.

“H-how long of you been sitting there?” she peaked her head over the side of the bed so she could see him.

“About ten minutes.” She sighed and sat back on the bed.

“So… do you have any ideas on how to turn me back to… normal?”

Peter pondered for a moment before he spoke, “No, but tomorrow we will go talk to Doctor Strange.”

“Oh right, yeah let’s go get help from a guy with the name Doctor _Strange_. I’m sure he’ll fix all our problems.” She said sarcastically.

“Oh come on Sam, he’s the only one who can help.”

“Fine, but if anything _strange_ happens, you’re dead.” Sam glared at him.

Peter laughed, “Trust me Sam, he can help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more you bug me, the faster i will get the next chapter out. Also, let me know what you think - Otp_shipping


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK THIS LONG TO PUBLISH!!!!!! *over exaggerated waterfall tears* I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

                Dinner was pleasantly awkward (sarcasm) as Aunt May made up some excuse to leave them alone for the night. Sam sighed, they had finished eating about twenty minutes ago but they were still sitting at the table in silence. Peter seemed to be lost I thought, staring at his glass of water. “So, you wanna play some video games?” Peter jumped at the sound of Sam’s voice, nearly spilling water all over himself. Sam laughed. “Payback.”

“S-sure.” Peter’s voice cracked. _Jeez, what’s with him tonight?_ Sam thought to herself as they headed toward the living room. Sam sat on the couch while Peter turned on the game, handing her one of the controllers and sitting next to her. They played for hours, Sam stomping him nearly every match.

“Oh come on! How are you still that good at this game?” Peter whined.

“Because you suck, that’s why.” Sam teased. “I mean seriously, my sister could even beat you at this game.”

 Slowly, they both started to drift off to sleep, the game still playing in the background. Sam peaked her eyes open just far enough to see that Peter had fallen asleep in her lap. She sighed before drifting off.

Aunt May smiled at the two teens asleep on the couch. They looked so peaceful, Peter nuzzled in Samantha’s lap, her arms holding him close as if she didn’t want him to disappear. Before heading up to bed, Aunt May grabbed a blanket and gently covered to two. She smiled again, thinking to herself. “Maybe Peter isn’t gay after all.”

…

Peter sighed happily in his sleep; he was so comfor- Peter groaned as he opened his eyes and picked himself up off the floor, that’s odd, he was really comfortable a second ago. He glanced up at the couch to see Samantha glaring at him, her knees tucked against her chest and a blanket around her shoulders. “What did I do?”

“You… You fell asleep on me.” She blushed, avoiding eye contact yet again.

Peter scratched his head and gave her a quizzical look. “I will never understand girls.”

“Shut up, Parker.” She said, throwing the blanket at him. Peter dodged it and laughed.

“Alright, alright.” Peter laughed. “Let me get ready and we’ll head over to Doctor Strange’s place.”

Sam stood quietly by the door while she waited for Peter. She stared down at the floor in thought; she wasn’t very lady-like, her shoes were scuffed and dirty from skateboarding and various other outdoor activities. Her lags were scared from falling numerus times and a scar right below her hairline above the left eye from the time she fell and ended up in the hospital for four days (at least he got some awesome powers out of it), her shorts were a little on the short side (though they were the only ones she could find that weren’t high wasted) and, her tank top was low cut and showed a little more than Sam was comfortable with.

Peter was dressed in a pair of old black converse, grey jeans that looked way too good on him and Sam hated it when he wore those ~~because they were distracting~~ , and a baby blue tshirt that looked like it was made for him. _Okay he must be doing this on purpose…. Wait….. if he’s doing this on purpose that this is a date._ Sam turned beat red at the thought. _Right, because Peter would want to go on a date with me._

“What’s that look for?” Peter tilted his head to the side, staring wirily at Sam.

Sam stuttered, suddenly taken from his thought. “Uh, nothing let’s just go, it took you long enough anyway.” Peter shrugged and walked out the door, Sam following behind him ~~trying desperately not to stare at Peter’s ass~~.

“You know, if I wasn’t actually a guy, this would be kind of like a date.” Sam joked.

Peter stopped and looked at Sam, a look of anger on his face, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Sam stared at him blankly, “Well, you know… I’m a girl, you’re a guy, it just seems like it could be a date.”

“You don’t have to be a girl for me to date you.” Peter scoffed and began to walk ahead again.

Sam stood there, eyes wide and jaw slightly open. _What did he just say?! What the hell does that even mean?!_ She shook her head and ran to catch up, though neither of them said anything. They walked in silence for the rest of the time.

Peter cursed himself internally _‘You don’t have to be a girl for me to date you.’ What the fuck was I thinking? He probably thinks I’m a freak now and will probably avoid me from now on. God I’m so stupid! Stupid stupid stupid!_ Sam yanked on the back of Peter’s collar, forcing him to stop before he walked into oncoming traffic.

“Pay attention moron.”

Peter gulped, “Thanks.”

“Yeah whatever.” Sam scoffed and that was the extent of their conversation for the rest of the walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has turned out to be longer that i expected but i hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! And i promise the next chapter will not take take as long. -Otp_shipping


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *face palm* I am soooo sorry it took this long. Originally this was only supposed to be 4 chapters long but then I broke down and rewrote the whole chapter and couldn't figure out how to finish it all in the same chap.

"We're here." Peter said, stopping in front of an old where house.

Sam eyed the building suspiciously. "Strange....."

Peter sighed, "Its a cloaking spell." The two teens entered the building cautiously, unsure of what might pop out at them. It was Doctor Strange's place after all. Sam scanned the room, it looked way different on the inside, way nicer... And kind creepy. Peter smirked, "Hey Sam, look up."

Hundreds of eyes stared down at them, following their every move. She gasped in horror and punched Peter in the shoulder, "Not funny." She glared at the boy and continued walking through the dark hallway.

"Ah, Spiderman, what brings you hear today?" An ominous voice spoke, causing Peter to nearly jump out of his skin. Sam laughed and Peter glared back.

"My friend has a problem that only you can fix. I think." He said while gesturing to Sam.

Strange stared at her in confusion. "I'm a guy. Well, I was. Then I just sort of woke up as a girl." Sam said, suddenly feel very awkward.

"I see. How long ago did this happen?"

"About two days ago." She said nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot and biting her lip.

"Can you help him, Doc?" Peter asked, slightly anxious.

He pondered for a moment before responding, "I will see what I can do, give me three days. Hopefully by then I will have a way to fix this."

Sam sighed, "Thank you, I'm Sam by the way."

"Sorcerer Supreme, or as I am more commonly known, Doctor Strange." He extended his arm and shook Sam's hand. "You can handle three more days, it won't be that hard."

"Have you ever been changed into a girl?" Sam asked, skepticism clear in her voice.

"I can't say that I have. It shouldn't be that difficult of a situation I imagine."

"You don't know the half of it." Peter and Sam chimed together.

\---

"So, we just have to keep you away from the others for three days, right?" Peter said, braking the silence as they walked home. They were almost to the house when he finally said something.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." She said, like she had been lost in space.

Peter stopped and stared at her. "Are you okay?" She didn't say anything. "Sam, are you mad at me?"

"No." She said before walking up the steps of the house. Yep, defiantly mad. Peter thought to himself before following her into the house.

"Shit." Sam said under her breath. The team was there and there was really no avoiding them now.

"Uh. Hi guys." Peter said as he walked into the living room. He was slightly ancy about them being there, thought he wasn't really sure why.

"Aunt May said you went out with your girlfriend." Ava spoke up, staring at the Peter and Samantha.

Peter spluttered, "She's not... We're not... Ummm."

"Yeah, sure. You totally just went on a date." Luke said, folding his arms and giving them an all-knowing look. Sam turned red, remembering their conversation earlier that day.

Peter opened his mouth to protest but Sam spoke first. "Let them think what they want, it's not like I'll be her much longer anyway." She shrugged and walked up the stairs.

"Complicated, right." Ava said, trying to lighten the mood.

Peter ignored it, "So, why are you guys here exactly?"

"Sam hasn't been coming home lately and none of us have seen him for a few days." Danny said, worry in place of his usual zen.

"Do you think he went back to space without telling us?" Ava asked, trying not to sound upset.

"No." Samantha said, intervening the conversation. They all turned to look at her, each with varied expressions. "I wouldn't do that. Not without saying goodbye."

" _What_?" Peter said, staring at her intently.

"I can't hide this from them, we're a team." She said before turning her gaze to Ava, "and I can't believe you thought I would leave without saying anything, I would at least send a message."

"Wait. Sam?! As in _Sam_ , Sam?!" They stared at her for in disbelief.

"Not this again." She mumbled. "Yes. Sam as in _Sam_ as in **Nova** as in pure awesomeness." She said, hoping they'd recognize the arrogance.

"But you're a _girl_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on the next chap. Soooo sorry :( -Otp_shipping


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *heavy sighs* This is way longer than it was supposed to be. Again for like the thousandth time, i am so sorry for the lousy updating even though i said i was going to make sure i was on time. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and for all your kind words and encouragements.Thank you all so much for reading, and until next chapter, whenever that may be, enjoy!- Otp_shipping

The team had left hours ago and the two were left alone again. They were sitting on the porch, looking up at the dark sky, Sam's legs swinging back and forth off the ledge. Peter stared off into space, completely still. It was peaceful and quiet, just the midnight air. "Hey Peter..." Sam spoke softly, her words barely audible. 

"Hmm?" Peter responded, still looking up at the sky. 

 

"What did you mean, when you said 'you don't have to be a girl for me to date you'?" 

 

Peter's face turned red. He stared intently at the stars, hopping that this conversation wasn't going to happen. Sam waved her hand in front of his face, obviously not giving up.  "I-uh um, heh?" Peter's hands turned sweaty, he wish he could take it all back. He turned to face the other but avoided eye contact. Sam sighed and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Peter's for a brief moment and then pulled away. Her gaze drifted up toward the stars. It was quiet again, too quiet. 

 

"Look, I've been though that constellation. The view is really amazing from up there, the earth really doesn't do it justice." She pointed to the sky, breaking the silence after several minutes. She glanced at Peter when he didn't respond, her arm still pointing. Peter was staring at her, showing no visible signs of emotion. Honestly, he was kinda freaking her out and now Sam was the nervous one. She stood up and quickly walked into the house, and headed toward the bathroom, then locked the door behind her. She leaned against the door and began to shake, covering her mouth as she sobbed. He felt awful, did he really read everything wrong?

 

"S-Sam?" Peter called from the other side of the door. There was no answer. "Sam, please I-"

 

"Back off." Her words were harsh. They cut deeper than Peter had ever heard come from the other. He took a step back and sighed before walking downstairs, not wanting to make things any worse.

 

\---

 

It was nearly two hours before she finally came out of the bathroom. She carefully walked down the stairs, making sure not to make a sound. Peter was fast asleep on the couch with a book lopsided on his face, Sam giggled quietly, he looked like an idiot. He stirred slightly and Sam froze in her tracks. Once she was sure he was asleep, she quietly snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. She turned around and dropped the bottle, shrieking in terror; Peter was standing right I front of her, very awake.

 

She grabbed the bottle off the floor and pushed past Peter but he grabbed her arm, causing her to stop. She huffed in frustration. "Listen. You- you caught me off guard. I... Like you... But... You, you."

 

"What the fuck does that mean?!" She glared at him. 

 

"I- I didn't mean it like that. I mean you’re attractive but... I-uh, um it doesn't feel right, right now..?"

 

Sam stared at him for a few minutes. "Yeah, like that makes sense."

 

Peter sighed, "I do like you. I just, I'm confused. You make a really hot girl, but....."

 

Sam yawned, "Whatever Parker." She pushed past him and made her way to the couch, flopping down and falling asleep nearly instantly.

 

\---

 

The next few days were fairly awkward between them. They hardly ever spoke to each other unless it was trash talk during video games but they finally made it to the third day. 

 

"Thanks for... Letting me stay here for a few days, Mrs. Parker." Sam said standing in the door way of the kitchen. 

 

Aunt May turned and smiled, "Oh it's nothing dear, feel free to come visit anytime you like."

 

Sam nodded, "Sure thing. Well, I do need to hit the road, I've got way to go and I don't want to be late."

 

"You're not going to say anything to Peter?" Aunt May asked. 

 

Sam grimaced slightly; he did not want Peter to go with him. "Oh uh, I kinda need to hurry, I'll call him from the road!" She called over her shoulder before quickly walking toward the door.

 

"Wait." Aunt May called, "take some cookies with you!" She handed Sam a   Ziploc bag and smiled again. "Come visit again soon, alright?"

 

"Thanks, and I will." Sam accepted the bag of cookies and smiled, "Gotha jet!" She said before hurrying out the door. 

 

'No more Samantha', Sam sighed as she trudged down the street, the same route that Peter had taken her the last time. Honestly? She was terrified, what if she couldn't be fixed? What if he stayed a girl forever? Thoughts and worries flooded his mind until she made it the same old dingy-looking building. She sighed and then walked in.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bangs head against the wall repeatedly* THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE END!!!!! This chapter is a little bit sloppy but i hope you enjoy it anyways... and please don't hate me.

Walking through the doors, Sam was met with the same iry feel as before. This place was down right creepy. She continued down the long dark hallway, hoping to find Doctor Strange. She shivered, a feeling of another's presence leaving a trail of goose bumps down her spine. "H-hello?" she called, hoping it was just the sorcorer. The was no answer. Slipping her backpack off her sholder she quickly grabbed the Nova helmet and slipped it over her head; the blue glow of the Novaforce shimmered over her body. She tenced, something wasn't right. Sheer light pierced the air and then disappeared. The sound of metal hitting the floor echoed through the hallways as Sam's helmet fell to the ground.

 

"Aunt May?" Peter scratched his head and yawned, still in a sleepy haze. "Where's Samantha?" He yawned again.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry sweety, she was in a hurry and left already." Aunt May replied over her shoulder. She was standing in the kitchen washing the dishes. Peter stared at her for a second, though she didn't notice.

 

"She left without..." he trailed off, not bothering to finish the sentence. Had he really hurt Sam that badly? Sure he was coming back but, it still hurt a little.

 

"I'm sorry hunny, I'm sure she'll call you when she lands." Aunt May gave him a reasuring smile. Peter couldn't help but smile back, even if it was fake.

 

\---

 

Peter was lost in thought again as he walked down the street, he had really fucked up this time. Things were already awkward between him and Sam and now they were even worse. He really did like Sam, he just panicked, he didn't know what to do. Did he miss his chance? He thought about when he had almost half confessed and how queit and awkward it was; neither of them spoke after that. When he reached the bluiding he pushed the door open with a heavy sigh. Light cascaded through the open door and illuminated something that Peter was not expecting to see. Doctor Strange stared at him, a "deer in the headlights" look across his face. He had three scratches on his cheek and he was holding a feather in one hand and a toy mouse in the other.

 

"Spiderman?" he cleared his throat. Something wasnt quite right.

 

"...What are you doing?" Peter asked. Just then, a small fluffy orange thing flew at him and clung to the collar of his tshirt just below his chin. Two blue eyes stared up at him, the poor thing was terrified. Peter went to touch it but it swatted at his hand.

 

"Good, you caught him. Now hold him still." Peter looked mortified.

 

"Wait, woah, what are you planning on doing to this poor inosant ~little thing~?" It hissed at him and swatted his hand again. He stared into it's brilliant blue eyes again and for a moment thats all he saw. They were familar and kind, Strong and gental. It was odd that these eyes belonged to a cat. Realization struck Peter just as a sheer light pierced the air around him. Crushing weight pounded on his chest and knocked him to the floor, leaving him winded. He opened his eyes and was met with the same brillaint blue ones staring down at him.

 

"Can't... Breath, Sam." Peter weezed. Sam leaned back slightly in attempt to get up but frooze. Peter's eyes widened at the sudden pressure pushing against his crotch.

 

Doctor Strange cleared his throat, "My appologies, Sam, but it appears you have no clothes." Peter blushed and tried to focus on anything other than an erection. 

 

"Your helmet." Strange said, extending it towards Sam. Sam's face was emotionless as he accepted the helmet. The blue light shimmered over his body once more and then he stood up, turning toward Strange.

 

"What's the big idea?! Sneaking up on my like that!!!" Sam growled.

 

"I didnt mean to startle like that. It was the best way to complete the spell." Doctor Strange replied apologetically.

 

"Complete the spell?! You turned me into a fucking cat!!" Sam was bristling with rage.

 

"Sam." Peter said, placing a hand on the boy's sholder. Sam shrugged away from his touch.

 

"Do not worry, Spiderman, this is an expected side effect of the spell. It should wear off within a few hours, along with anyothers. Try not to take anything harsh that he says too seriously."

 

Sam mumbled something along the lines of 'Your face is a side effect' but Peter spoke over him, "Thank you for your help, Doc, we owe you one."

 

Sam exteneded his hand towards Strange and they shook hands, "Thanks for... Everything i guess."

 

"My pleasure." Doctor Strange said with a kind smile.

 

\---

 

As soon as they stepped out if the building Sam took off, leaving Peter alone on the sidewalk. He walked silently with his hands tucked in his pockets, yet again lost in thought. He was so confused! What was he supposed to do? He liked Sam, didn't he? Doubt spiraled through his mind, there's no way Sam actually like him, right? the other night... That was just crazy girl hormones, it had to be.

 

Peter was out of it that his Spidey Scence didn't react when a hand reached out and pulled him into a dark ally. 

 

OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK

 

Panic rose in his gut and he felt like he was going to be sick. He was scared, this wasnt supposed to happen. He was Spiderman for crying out loud and yet he couldnt move. The offender shoved Peter against the building wall, pinning both of his arms behind his back. Peter could feel the other's hot breath against the back of his ear, he shivered. "Don't struggle, you'll regret it." The man growled. This guy has no idea who he's really dealing with, Peter thought. With a quick motion, Peter pushed back with force, head butting the other. He thought he gained the upper hand until he was shoved into the wall again, this time he lost consciousness. "I told you." 

 

Peter opened his eyes to find himself in darkness. "Just... A dream?" His voice cracked and his head was pounding. He rubbed his face as he yawned... Wet? Had he been crying? It took his eyes a few minutes to adjust to the dark though everything was still a little fuzzy. 'Where in the hell am I?' He thought to himself. The room wasn't very familiar and it was pretty dusty. He rubbed his eyes again but his wrists felt heavy and made a strange clanking sound when he moved. "Chains?" He voice cracked again. Realization dawned on him and panic rose in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't a dream.

 

"Well, look who finally woke up." The man's voice reverberated through the room. Peter shivered. 

 

"What do you want with me?" Peter's throat felt scratchy and it hurt to talk.

 

"This conversation again? I thought we already went through this, or do you not remember?" The man smiled, he looked like a fox who was about to catch his prey.

 

"R-remember?"

 

"Ah yes, you passed out around the fourth or fifth time your head made contact with the wall." The man smiled again, staring straight at Peter. "Since you don't remember... I guess I'll just have to remind you." The man walked closer to Peter and began to laugh. "Look at you, your shaking with fear, like a rabbit caught in a snare." Peter really was shaking, he was terrified, paralyzed. He grabbed Peter by the neck and lifted him, jabbing him in the gut. Peter gagged and wheezed. He didn't have the strength to fight back. 

 

"Help me." He wheezed. "Someone." Tears rolled down Peter's face, he was completely helpless.

 

"How pitiful, crying out for help?" His grip on Peter's throat tightened. "You belong to me."

 

"Actually..." A voice rang out from somewhere else on the room and growled out "he belongs to me." 

 

Peter's captor nearly jumped at the sudden argument. Peter gulped, he was so screwed.

 

"Who the hell are you." The man gritted out, his hold still firm on Peter's throat. 

 

"I'd put him down if I were you." The ominous voiced echoed through the room with no apparent source. Peter choked as the hand around his throat tightened once again. "Let me rephrase that. Let him go or burn in the heat of a thousand suns." The room became bright and Peter winced. It was too bright and he couldn't see. The captor released his grip on Peter. Dropping to the floor, he groaned in pain. He became dizzy, he couldn't see, could hardly breath, and his head throbbed in pain. It became to much and he rocked back and forth before falling into something soft and warm and passing out again.

 

"I'm here, webs, I got ya'."

 

\---

 

Peter opened his eyes and was met with the harsh white light that could only come from a hospital room. He groaned, still very much in pain. It felt like his ribcage had been bashed in and his throat was sore. 

 

"Look whose finally awake." Peter flinched at the words, "shhh, hey hey, it's just me. You're safe now."

 

Peter's eyes adjusted to the light and focused on a blurry figure with blue eyes. "Sssm?" Peter slurred, his lips felt numb, like he was pumped up on really shitty pain meds. 

 

"Shhh, rest webs." Sam said, a hand resting on Peter's arm. "I'm here."

 

"So.. Scared." Peter whispered, tears streaming down his face again, "bright light... I was.."

 

"I know, Peter. It's okay, rest now." Sam's soft voice soothed Peter back to sleep. He smiled at Peter's soft snoring. He took one hell of a beating today and needed to rest while he could because when he woke up Sam was going to kiss him until his lips fell off- ahem, I mean lecture him. Yeah, totally yell at him and stuff. Sam felt terrible, if he hadn't of taken off so suddenly, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Tears threatened to fall as he rubbed his eyes. He whispered out softly "I don't know what I would do without you." He stares at the wall patently for hours before finally falling asleep with his head resting on Peter's chest, rising and falling the rhythm of his breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! NOW I NEVER HAVE TO WRITE ANOTHER FIC AGAIN! *5 minutes later* *starts 30 chapter fic* haha  
> Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and encouraging me to continue the story! Please let me know what you think and if there are any mistakes i may have made, theres probably a lot, its 2 am. if this chapter sucks, tell me and i'll rewrite it. anyways, thank you all so much for reading!!!

Peter stared at the infirmary ceiling while absentmindedly stoking his fingers through Sam’s hair, which happened to be passed out with his head on Peter’s chest. He smiled softly; it would be nice to stay like this forever. “Hey Sam?” Peter whispered, expecting no reply, “Why did you kiss me that night?”

“Why are you so stupid?” Sam replied groggily, still holding on to sleep. Peter nearly jumped; he didn’t realize Sam had heard him. “Why do you think, dumbass?”

“Uh… well-” Peter spluttered.

“Fine,” Sam yawned, “Ill spell it out for you. I. Like. You. Do, you, understand?” Sam spoke slowly, his words dripping in sarcasm.

There was no answer form the other, which made Sam a little uneasy. ‘Not again’, he thought. He slowly sat up and looked at Peter. “That’s not funny.” Peter’s voice shook through Sam, more than he’d like to admit.

“It’s not _supposed_ to be funny.” He felt a pang in his gut, maybe Peter really didn’t feel the same.

“Then why say it? Is this because of that stupid thing I said the other day? It is, isn’t it? –”

Sam grabbed the collar of Peter’s shirt and forcefully pulled him forward until they were face-to-face, eyes locked on each other. Sam reached for something on the bedside table but never broke eye contact.

Sam grabbed his helmet off the table and placed it on his head, there was a slight shimmer and then there was a familiar feeling, it was warm and bright but yet frightening. Peter tensed; he had only felt this once before… a few hours ago.

“Oh.” Peter whispered. “That light, that was you protecting me, wasn’t it?” Sam’s grip loosened and Peter leaned forward until his head was resting on Sam’s chest. He was warm, gentle and protecting.

“I would’ve killed that damn bastard.” Peter pulled away when the Nova force grew hotter. “Shit, sorry.” He gently pulled Peter back to his chest and relaxed.

 It was silent for a few moments before Peter spoke. “…Yeah.”

“What?”

“I… uh… like you too.” Peter buried his face in Sam’s chest a little, trying to hide his blushing.

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Peter. “You’re an idiot.”

“Nova, care to explain your absences this week?” a gruff voice called from the doorway. Sam sighed defeatedly and pulled away from Peter. “My office, now. Peter need to rest.”

“Yes sir.” With that, Peter was left alone.

…

When Peter was finally allowed to leave, he had to be escorted home due to is injuries not being completely healed. (And in case he was kidnapped again.) Aunt May shrieked in horror when he walked through the door.

“What happened, Peter? Dear, are you alright?” She looked horrified. Peter had never come home in this bad of shaper before… at least not to Aunt May’s knowledge.

“I fell down the stairs.” Peter mentally winced, that was always the dumbest excuse.

“Well, what are those bruises on your throat from?” She began inspecting him, careful not to irritate any of his injuries. “Oh my, Peter you are in horrible shape, go lay down and I’ll make you some tea and soup.”

Peter smiled, “Thanks, Aunt May.”

“You just relax, sweetheart. And don’t even think about going to school tomorrow.” Normally Peter would have protested, but he was content with the idea of relaxing. He went to his room and shortly after, Aunt May brought him hot tea and soup as promised.

He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed. He groaned and looked at the text from Sam.

10:23 S ‘Make it home safe?’

 10:26 P ‘I was escorted. So lame.’

10:27 S ‘haha good, cant have captured again’

10:27 P ‘what about you? Whatd fury say?’

10:29 S ‘told him I made a quick trip to space’

10:30 S ‘now I have extra training sessions’

10:32 P ‘sux for you ;p’

10:34 S ‘suxs for you too. You shall suffer with me!!!!’

10:35 P ‘no way bro’

10:38 S ‘not your bro <3’

10:42 S ‘comin over’

10:44 P ‘Aunt May is asleep’

Peter’s window slid open Nova flew through, closing it behind him. Peter sat up and stared at him.

“Aren’t you supposed to stand outside and throw rocks or something?” Sam took his helmet off and placed it on Peter’s desk.

“Oh, my apologies, _Rapunzel,_ may I enter?” Sam retorted sarcastically.

“Ha, my knight in shining armor.” Peter fake scoffed.

“Does that mean I get a token of your gratitude?”

Peter blushed slightly, “Like what…?”

Sam gave Peter a devious grin, “Are you sure Aunt May is asleep?”

“Y-yeah… why.” Peter stuttered, eyes wide.

Sam put his helmet back on and then turned to face Peter with a sly grin, “I have an idea.” Peter stared at him suspiciously as he walked closer. Sam leaned forward and scooped Peter up into his arms.

“W-what are you doing?” Peter tensed in his arms. Sure, Nova had caught him and carried him to safety before, but this was different. Peter wasn’t in any danger and Sam was holding him like he was precious cargo or something.

“Hold on tight!” The Nova force shimmered over Sam’s body and he began to float above the floor and toward the window. Without thinking, Peter reached out and opened the window.

“Where are you taking me?” Peter asked.

“You’ll see.” Sam smiled. He pulled Peter closer to his chest and carried him out into the night air.

…

After what seemed like forever, they landed on a grassy cliff side, just outside the city. You could still see the city lights but the stars were almost brighter. It was the perfect spot of star gazing- _Oh_ that’s why Sam brought him all the way out here.

“So, what do you think?” Sam asked, letting Peter stand.

“It’s amazing!” Peter smiled at him, “How did you find this place?”

“Hah… I crashed here once.” He said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Peter layed down in the grass and stared at the stars. “Well, aren’t you going to join me?”

“Uh, yeah.” Sam took off his helmet and layed down next to Peter. I was silent for a few minutes and Sam had no idea what to do. He watched Peter trace the constellations with his finger and smiled to himself. If he looked closely, he could see the star’s reflections in Peter’s eyes; it was mesmerizing.

“What’s that constellation?” Peter asked, shaking Sam from his thoughts.

“Hmm? Which one?” Peter pointed to a specific place in the sky.

“Oh, uh, that’s Pegasus. See the head and the body?”

“Oh, yeah, now I see it.” Peter smiled then pointed to another part of the sky. “What about that one?”

“That’s Orion.”

“Well what about that one?”

Sam laughed, “That’s Ursa Major and over there is Ursa Minor.”

“Then what star is that?”

“That’s Saturn, not a star.”

Peter smiled “Oh, my bad.” Sam rolled over on his side to face Peter, the way the star light illuminated him was astonishing, and it looked like he was glowing. “W-what are you staring at me like that for?” Sam leaned forward slowly until their lips touched. It was soft and sweet but it didn’t last long.

 Peter’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled. He scooted closer until his head was resting on Sam’s stomach. They stayed like that for hours, Peter asking about the constellations and Sam explain each one. Sam didn’t want it to end, but it was already four AM and Aunt May would most likely be worried if she found Peter gone in the morning.

“It’s late, we should head back.” Sam suggested but there was no answer.

“Peter, we should go…” he trailed off when he noticed that Peter had fallen asleep. Sam sighed and picked him up, careful not to wake him.

‘Well, flying home is going to be a bitch.’ Sam thought.

…

Sam carefully floated through the open window with Peter still asleep in his arms. He shifted slightly as he was layed onto the bed. Sam turned back to the window and yawned. He was far too tired to fly back to the tricarrier tonight. He closed the window and turned back to Peter and thought for a moment. “Aw, what the hell.” He yawned again before climbing into bed next to Peter and falling asleep in seconds.

Peter blinked in the morning light shining through his window. He smiled at the memory of last night. Confusion set in when he realized where he was. ‘But how did I get here? Last thing I remember was falling asleep on the cliff with Sam…’ there was a soft sigh and then strong, warm arms wrapped around Peter, pulling him close. ‘Sam.’ Peter smiled. He closed his eyes and snuggled close into the protecting embrace. For once, Peter felt like everything was perfect, safe in his new boyfriend’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, it was a lot of fun to write. Thanks again for reading! -Otp_shipping (psssst, ive spent the last 5 hours straight writing this chapter and i am soooo tired)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope this lives up to your guys' expectations because it's 4:30 AM and my creative spark finally came back. I hope you enjoy this and I didn't just make you wait for nothing

A blood curdling scream echoed through the house, awakening the still sleeping superhero. He was immediately on his feet and out the door in seconds, his helmet sitting haphazardly on his head. He raced toward the bathroom, where the scream had emanated from. It was probably just his little sister freaking out about a bug or something. He burst through the closed door without a second thought, ready to vanquish what ever it was that was causing panic. Sam was not however, ready for what stood before him. A beautiful girl about his age with long brown hair and bright green eyes wearing nothing but a towel stared at him. It took him a minute to realize he wasn't in Arizona. Where was he again? He rubbed at his eyes, trying to wake himself up a little more. That's right, he stayed the night a Parker's. A faint pink tinted his cheeks. But wait, if he's at Parker's house, then who the hell is she? And why was she screaming? His eyes traveled up and down her slender form, he could see her visibly tense under his gaze. When his eyes finally met hers she glared at him.

"Uh... What's wrong?"

"'What's wrong'?" She seethed. Something about her was really familiar.

He rubbed his eyes again and yawned. "I heard you scream, thought I'd make sure you were okay."

"Do I look okay to you, Sam?" She barked at him.

His tired blue eyes gave her another check, "you look fine to me..."

"Oh really?" She stared at him intently.

"Look, Parker, I'm gonna go back to bed okay?" Sam said, turning on the balls of his feet and heading back to the bedroom. He stopped mid-step and turned back around to face the girl. Her arms were crossed against her chest and her eyebrow was raised. "Parker?" He rubbed at his eyes once more in disbelief.

"This is your fault, asshole." She pointed her finger at him, "I bet some alien space mojo dust got all over you and turned you into a girl and then you spread it to me! Oh man, now it's all over my bed!" This made Sam laugh.

"Really, 'alien space mojo dust'? You know, for the smartest guy in school, you sure are stupid." Sam giggled, Peter glared.

"This isn't funny, Sam."

"Now you know how I felt. Come on. I'll just take you back to Doctor Strange and he can fix it."

Peter sighed heavily. "Fine."

"Oh lighten up Petra it'll be over in no time."

"What did you just call me?!" Sam didn't respond, he just turned on his heals and headed toward the bedroom.

"You should put some clothes on so we can leave." He said, reappearing with a Tshirt and a pair of shorts and tossing them to Peter.

Once she had finished getting dressed, she met Sam downstairs. He was leaning up against the wall by the door waiting, he hadn't noticed Peter's presence. She took this time to memorize the way he looked. Sam was wearing a dark green Tshirt and a thin black zipup hoodie, a pair of pale blue jeans and the same pair of shoes he always wore. His hair was unkempt and spiky, just barely showing the scar above his eye. Peter had never noticed it before and made a mental note to ask him about it later. He looked tired but not overly so, just sort of sleepy. Peter smiled, damn he was hot. Sam suddenly turned to face her, a faint blush on his cheeks and a small smile. Shit, did he say that out loud?

"Uh, thanks.... But don't say that in front of my boyfriend, he might get jealous." Sam laughed.

"Oh my god, you're such a sap, Sam." If she wasn't red a few seconds ago, she was now.

"Well, you ready to go?" Sam asked, holding out his hand.

Peter gave him a shy smile and accepted his had, "I'd go anywhere with you."

Sam scoffed, "now whose the sap?"

\---

Walking down the street, Peter kept her head low and stuck as close to Sam as possible, squeezing his hand every time someone passing by got too close.

"It's alright, Parker. Your fine, Webs." Sam returned a gentle, reassuring squeeze. She sniffled once and squeezed Sam's hand again but said nothing.

Peter's sudden jolt of tension then a blood curdling scream alerted the two heroes of danger ahead. The woman screamed again as a man ripped the purse from her grasp and began to run towards Sam and Peter. Bystanders stepped out of the way, unwilling to get involved. Peter boiled with rage, remembering what had happened to his uncle because of his unwillingness. Peter held out her arm and braced herself for impact. Thanks to her spider strength and instinct, she was unaffected by the man cloths-lining into her extended arm. Sam nearly laughed as the purse thief fell on his ass, completely caught off guard. Peter snatched the purse from his grasp and approached the woman with great confidence.

"I believe this belongs to you." Peter smiled charmingly at the woman as she handed the purse back to its rightful owner.

"Thank you so much, miss. You're a life saver. I don't know what I'd do without my purse, you know?" The woman appreciatively accepted the bag, shaking Peter's hand.

"It's no problem, someone had to do it." She replied nonchalantly, turning on her heals and heading back to Sam. Said boyfriend had the thief pinned to the ground while a police officer cuffed him.

"You don't understand, I NEED the money!" He pleaded, struggling against the cuffs.

"Yeah sure whatever." Sam waved him off, leaving him in the hands of the police.

He greeted Peter once more, interlocking there fingers and continuing on there way. "See, I told you. You're fine."

Peter blushed and ducked her head. "Hey, no more of that." He used his other hand to lift Peters chin, basking silently in the warm and fuzzy feeling of seeing Peter blush.

"I still say you're the bigger sap." Peter laughed, trying to cover up her blush.

"There's that smile." Sam taunted affectionately.

"Shut up, Sam."

"And there's the Webs I know." Sam laughed, poking Peter in the side then taking off before Peter could retaliate. 

**Author's Note:**

> The more you bug me about finishing, the faster I will get the second chapter out. Also, let me know what you think. -Otp_shipping


End file.
